


Star Trek - Dark Oblivion

by macgyvershe



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Bisexual Spock, F/M, Khan transfusion of blood to Kirk, Khan's revenge, Kirk abduction, Kirk/Nyota/Spock, M/M, Major Charactor Death, Spock's retailation, Threesome (no explict sex scenes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has transfused Kirk with Khan's blood to save his life, but it gives Khan a direct blood bond to Kirk.</p><p>As a bi-sexual Vulcan, Spock can take two mates. He already has Nyota, he chooses Kirk as his other bond mate. It gets really sticky when Khan comes to take what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood bound

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of this story ever since the end of ST-Into Darkness. So this is my take on what would happen after that movie.

Vulcan bi-sexual individuals have an option of taking two mates, a male and a female, two males or two females. This is open to the desires of the individual and culturally accepted as the norm in Vulcan society. Nyota knew going in that Spock was bi-sexual. She knew and accepted the fact he would probably follow the dictates of his desires and the cultural norm to bond with two mates. She was okay with the situation, knowing that Spock would choose wisely for them.

Spock could not remember when it happened. The shift from colleague to friend; to a deeper desire for intimacy. Jim had suddenly meant more to him than he wanted to acknowledge. Spock tried to rationalize his feelings for Jim. He had never had a friend, human or otherwise, Jim was his first. He was Spock’s captain, his growing passion and only the second human he had ever found love for in his heart.

Dr. McCoy had transfused Jim with a serum made from Khan’s blood. While the serum saved Kirk’s life, it didn’t give him any of the superhuman properties that Khan exhibited. Being alive was a great by-product of the procedure and Jim was happy with that factor alone. 

During his time out of cryo, Khan had been a very busy superhuman. He’d set into place plans for his eventual escape even if he were to be recaptured. Escape he did, along with his defrosted crew and the confiscation of the starship Intrepid, a Constitution class vessel equal to the Enterprise. Khan was the deadliest threat to all known sentient worlds and he was out there. No one knew he was out there; as he had set up decoy bodies in the cryo tubes and made it appear that the Intrepid had been lost in tragic interstellar accident. The most feared and feral persona in several periods of history and no one knew where the hell he was. 

(-_-) Eight months after Khan’s escape.

It had started out strangely for Jim Kirk. He found things, Vulcan things arranged in very beautiful designs in places that only he would find them.

“Spock can I see you in my quarters?”

“Yes, Captain. When do you wish me to report?”

“Now would be good.”

“Yes, Captain. I’m on my way.”

Spock knocked briefly and entered. There is no formality between the two friends now outside of their professional interactions.

“Jim, I believe you wish to ask me about the Vulcan tar-Zaz items that you have been finding.”

“Okay, what are they and why am I on the receiving end of these Vulcan works of art?”

“They are significant as enticements to bond. They demonstrate my aesthetic abilities as well as my intellectual prowess at finding places to display which only you can access.

“Sort of like a bower bird?” Jim smiles humorously, not at all perturbed by Spock’s revelation.

“I am much more sophisticated than a mere avian species, I assure you, Jim.” Spock said with just the tiniest hint of a smile ghosting across his lips.

“I was duly impressed by your displays, Spock.” Jim looked into Spock’s dark, dark eyes. “I have had feelings which I haven’t known what to do with since the Khan incident, but felt you had your primary relationship with Uhura. Didn’t think I had any chance to intervene. You know me. I’ve always been a Ladies Man. I’ve never been extremely attracted to men though I have dabbled a bit here and there.”

“I postulate that you are attracted to the Vulcan/human mix that is my genetic code. I am more than a human male. ”

“What about Nyota, is she aware of…?”

“She was aware of my status as a bi-sexual individual and all that entails per my cultural background early in our initial encounters. She agreed to the life style that I require prior to our initiation of our primary relationship.”

“So,” Jim smiled “I’m going to be your secondary, back-up, relationship?”

Spock felt pleased that Jim had just accepted him. “Not at all Jim, being that you and Nyota are both human, I am more than up to the task of maintaining a strong sexual presence as well as any other type of physical or mental stimulus either of you may require.”

“At the same time?” Jim beamed at Spock’s unabashed confidence.

“Quite definitely,” Spock replied with no hint of humor or hubris.

“How does one proceed in this hopefully not too elaborate arrangement?” Jim asked truthfully. It is beyond weird having this conversation.

“I do believe that I have favorably affected your response to this unusual situation, Jim.”

“Tell me more about this bonding thing?” Kirk said.

Jim came forward and put his arms around Spock who hesitated, but then returned Jim’s hug with a minimal amount of force. Jim is human after all. Jim found himself the third part of a three-way relationship with one of the most beautiful women in the known universe and the most exhilarating and exasperating Vulcan/human man that ever existed. He is equal parts thrilled and completely flabbergasted by his luck both good and questionable.

(-_-)

They stood in the Celestial Observatory, an optimal viewing room at the very top of the Enterprise above the bridge; it has a 360-degree view of the stars as the Enterprise traveled through space. Nyota, Jim and Spock; this was a very private ritual to be observed between the participants only. Everyone knows what to expect. They sit close to one another on the soft circular rug; Spock extends both his arms, hands coming to rest on the faces of Jim and Nyota in the mind meld position. Jim and Nyota close their eyes. Spock enters into both minds at once and becomes the conduit linking all three minds. He joins them in a mind-body link, which engulfs them. Spock reveals himself to his bond mates, connecting and bonding with them on many levels, binding them to him on those levels. It is nearly over as Spock brings both his lovers into his strong embrace. Both Nyota and Jim feel they are where they need to be. Always. 

(-_-)

Jim was a thoroughly happy captain. Being bond-mated to Spock and Nyota, well the sex was incredible for now he experiences the activity from Nyota and Spock’s perspective as well as his own. His friendships transform into intimate lovers with a connection that he’s never ever experienced before. It is as if he can ‘feel’ where they were in relationship to where he is at all times. It’s amazing, overwhelming and Spock is constantly ‘helping’ them both acclimatize to this new experience. Being bonded makes Jim feel loved on a soul satisfying level. There is absolutely no need for anything or anyone else in his life.

(-_-)

Khan stood on the bridge of what had been the Intrepid. Manned by his crew Khan’s vessel was re-christened ‘New Dawn.’ His imperative was the same as centuries before, to sterilize the inhabited worlds of lesser beings so that his people could repopulate them with his genetically superior warrior race.

Before he could turn his full focus to empire building, there was James Tiberius Kirk. He could feel Kirk; there was a deep connection that appeared to move from Khan to Enterprise captain; the superior mind to the inferior through a blood bond. Then the mate bonding occurred. Khan could feel it through Kirk to Spock and his paramour, they were the reason he been recaptured and returned to cryogenic stasis. They would be the first to know the power of his savage revenge; they would kneel before him and serve his will to the end of their days.

(-_-)

Eight months of travel, cartographical mapping of star systems. Fascinating work, terribly fulfilling, enjoyable and the new three some was coming along nicely, thank you, no pun intended. A majority of their off time spent together in one larger living space. The crew has accepted the ‘new’ situation. During off time the dynamic of the group slipped into a friends/lovers mode, which made them easily accessible to the crew. Everything was going extremely well.

It was then that the seizures started.

Kirk was on the bridge taking care of normal functions. He suddenly goes very quiet. His eyes close and small tremors take over his body; these became convulsions.

“Doctor McCoy, the captain is in distress. We are transporting him directly to Med-bay,” Chekhov speaks in calm tones, but McCoy can hear the ensigns underlying stress.

Spock and Nyota are in Med-bay long before McCoy can contact them. Their strong bond told them that Jim was in trouble.

“What are your findings?” Spock requests.

“I can’t find anything physically wrong with him, Spock. I’ll run some more tests and I’d like to keep him here for observation for another cycle, but I’m totally clueless as to what is causing these seizures.”

Kirk was placed in an electrically induce coma to reduce further trauma due to the seizures. Spock waits at his bedside. Nyota has work to correlate and excuses herself for a brief time.

Spock touches Jim's face entering into levels of his consciousness that McCoy can’t access.

_‘What happened, Spock? The last thing I remember was on the bridge.’_

_‘You are experiencing mild seizures, Jim. Relax now; I’m attempting to see if I can determine what is transpiring.’_

Spock felt Jim open up to him and he extended his thoughts into the mind, spirit and body of his bond mate. Spock felt someone moving through the lines of contact. He immediately set up walls and safeguards. Whoever the intruder was, he disassembled Spock’s safeguards as fast as he could construct them.

The force pushes into Jim, travels painfully by way of Spock, and reaches out to target Nyota. Too late Spock realizes what is happening. The strong link becomes a surging force that is painful as well as incapacitating. Spock feels Khan in his mind, ripping, savaging and directing his full concentration on Nyota.

Uhura was at her station when the full force of Khan’s thought tsunami explodes inside her. He creates a Dark Oblivion inside her. She screams as her thoughts explode, her brain ruptures with the intensity of the energy that no human brain could contain. Overriding, overarching the Dark Oblivion inside her expands to terminate her existence. Her bond mates can feel her murderer as he goes through them to destroy her.

Spock and Kirk cry out in agony as they feel Nyota torn from their bond by the force of Khan’s attack. Clinging to one another, Jim and Spock are beyond bereft when an intergalactic transport beam removes Jim Kirk from the Enterprise.

(-_-) 

McCoy is leaning over Spock as he returns to full consciousness. Spock reaches for assistance to sit up from the diagnostic bed.

“How long?” Spock asks.

“You’ve been unconscious for over a week Spock,” McCoy says.

Jim’s been kidnapped, Nyota is dead.

“She was brain dead, Spock.”

Spock is reeling internally. He has failed to protect his bond mates. He has allowed another to infiltrate and negate one of his bonds. There is an imperative now to rescue his one remaining bond mate. Nothing must stand in his way of retrieving Jim.

(-_-)

Spock takes the captain’s chair. The crew shocked by the death of Nyota and seizure of their beloved captain are all on board with capturing the culprit. Khan has done this. Spock feels the deep humiliation of loss of his bond mates. There is rage and determination in his mind.

Mr. Sulu lay in coordinates for edge of Klingon system. 12-20—197882.

“Where are we headed Spock?” McCoy asks. 

The last we heard of Khan, he was hanging out on the edge of Klingon space. We’ll start there. Uhura please monitor all…” Spock catches himself as he turns to Teg’lan who is operating the communications post. “Teg’lan, please monitor all interstellar communications for any hint of Khan or his location. 

“Ay, Captain.” The Morlean crewperson acknowledges.

Spock is silent for a while. Watching the view screen before him. His mind on Jim. He knows he isn’t dead. Injured in the abduction, Jim requires emotional as well as physical healing. Both he and Spock need contact and quickly. Jim is not Vulcan. If not found soon he will follow Nyota into death.

“Spock, I’d like you to come to the Med-bay when you have a few minutes to spare.” McCoy’s soothing voice is terribly concerned.

Within the hour, Spock was at McCoy’s side. 

“Doctor, what were your findings?” 

“The preliminary findings were as you predicted. She was murdered. The wave of Dark Oblivion struck her optimally for maximum destruction to her neural synapses. She didn’t feel anything Spock it was over in a heartbeat.”

“She did not feel anything, but Jim and I did. Ripped from our minds and in that displacement Khan made sure that I would know that he did this. That he holds Jim. Khan wants to fling his triumph in my face.”

“You are a better man than him, Spock. Jim knows you will do everything in your power to get to him. To set him free.”

“Does he Doctor? With the blood bond that Khan holds over Jim, he could make him believe anything he desires. He could say that Jim and Nyota were his bond mates that I was the interloper and Jim would believe him.”

“Shite, I forgot about Khan’s blood transfused into Jim. This is bad isn’t it?” McCoy whispered.


	2. Lost to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped on Khan's ship the 'New Dawn", Jim is subjected to Khan's blood bond with him. Khan plots to destroy Star Fleet. While Spock attempts a rescue. Will it be too little, too late?

Jim woke up in a holding cell of a starship. Not his Enterprise, he was sure of that. He was sick, very sick. He had a blinding headache, worse than the most heinous hangover he had ever experienced. Sitting up was beyond his abilities. There was a food/water dispenser, a privy and a sleeping shelf. No one was staffing the area. 

Someone entered his cell to his left. A woman of indeterminate age came up to where he lay on the sleeping shelf and pinned him to it. She was Vulcan strong, but she was not Vulcan. Easily she held him immobile with one hand around his throat as she drew a sample of his blood.

“What vessel is this?” He grunted out as he used two hands to hold her one hand from applying too much pressure making breathing difficult.

“The New Dawn.” She smiled at Jim as if he was an ameba that had learned to talk.

“Enough, Theolia. Leave us.” Khan entered the tiny cell and stood over Kirk. 

“Khan, you bastard. You killed Nyota.” Jim strove to rise but was unable to muscle past the pain in his head.

“Kirk, so good to see you again. Not at all sorry that I terminated your female. I had no use for her and her death will severely affect both you and your first officer.

“Why?” Jim faced the megalomaniac with grief and rage in his heart.

Khan’s communicator beeped. He read the screen, ended the call and pocketed the device.

“Your Dr. McCoy infused you with a serum made from my blood. What happened Kirk to cause him to contemplate such an asinine procedure? Actually it doesn’t matter; it works to my benefit.” He sat on the edge of the sleep shelf and used his hands to grip Kirk at the temples. 

Kirk felt the pain easy away as well as his own will seeping from him like the blood from a dying animal. 

“Khan,” Kirk moaned his name and brought his hands to cover those that held him captive. “How can I serve you?” His eyes glazed over and their brightness dimmed. His slack hands dropped away, his mind under Khan’s control.

“Bond to me by my blood. Let’s see your Spock intervene now Kirk. Let’s see him try.”

(-_-)

“You can’t keep pushing yourself like this Spock.” McCoy advised.

McCoy stood in Spock’s quarters. Trying like hell to get Spock to listen to reason. The lie of the Botany Bay crew being in cryo was exploded. Khan was in the wind and Kirk abducted. Those were the facts. Spock was doing everything in his power to find his lost captain, but at the cost of his health and sanity. Jim was more than his captain; he was his only remaining bond mate. Stolen from his grasp. Ripped from his mind.

Spock stood with his back to McCoy. His rigid, straight back showed no sign of fatigue or the terrible pain he concealed. McCoy had made it his purpose in life to know all about bonded Vulcans, ever since Spock had come aboard. He knew that Spock suffered the loss and ultimate humiliation of not being able to protect his bond mates. Worse, they were human bond mates. Fragile, not as strong as Vulcans would be, so therefore requiring extra protection. He had lost them both in an instant.

“You do not understand,” Spock, intoned the words with the solemnity of a man tortured with grief.

“Then help me to understand.” McCoy asked. “I can’t fix things, if I don’t know what to fix.”

“There is no ‘fixing’ this.” Spock said in anger. His feelings finally flooding out.

“I know you were newly bonded, bonded to humans who were not equipped to handle mind merges and melds that Vulcan’s take for granted. I know you were easing them into it. It wasn’t your fault that Khan escaped to do his worse. Talk to me Spock. I can fix a rainy day if I can find the clouds.” There was a note of humor in that last pronouncement.

Spock looked directly at McCoy. He could see that the doctor meant well. “Khan used the Dark Oblivion to destroy Nyota. It is a mental force used by Vulcan masters to heal and protect, never to harm, few individuals attain that level of control. Khan has mastered this technique. In moving through Jim and myself to get to Nyota, he has damaged us both. I can feel Jim is alive, but he is too remote for me to get accurate readings on his location. If I cannot find him and initiate a healing, Jim will die before the end of one of your lunar cycles.”

“What about you, Spock?” McCoy saw the black clouds circling his first officer.

“I will succumb to a lingering death at his loss. It will take me multiple decades to find my ultimate end.”

Spock put his hand to his temple. His only sign of distress.

“Andromeda help us.” McCoy said, already formulating possible rainy day fixes.

(-_-) 

Khan moved through his new ship, Kirk at his side. The human was clumsy and clearly inferior to the superhuman that Khan would always be. Taking Kirk to the Med-bay, he entered and questioned his medical staff. 

“Can anything be done to upgrade this specimen so that it’s not a constant source of irritation?”

His staff examined the human at his side. “Leave him here with us and we will see what changes can be made.” 

Khan willingly left Kirk there. The human’s eyes followed him out, pleading to stay at his side. It was like having a mongrel dog drooling at your feet.

(-_-)

Khan resumed his bridge and took command of his people. “We will head toward the Federations heart on Earth. There we will destroy Starfleet and then crush the alliance planet by planet. Nothing and no one will stand before us. Forward to Glory!” Khan intoned the words that had become his mantra. New Dawn started making her way towards earth. Making stops along the way the New Dawn ‘acquired’ ships and people to do her bidding. Khan was supremely happy with the progress and the new found energy that he was gathering to his cause.

“Med-bay to Khan. Sir, the very thing that makes Kirk different. The infusion of your blood, also keeps us from upgrading his DNA/RNA sequences. Your blood protects him against change. What further orders to you have for us, Commander?”

“Send the mongrel to me. You have done your best. Keep working on this problem. See if you can make him one of us. That would make him a worthy companion, instead of a constant irritant.”

“Yes, Commander. Dr. Yangar out.” 

Wearing the dark blue uniform of the New Dawn, Kirk entered the bridge. They sat him at the foot of the Khan’s chair. He had no function now. Hollow eyed he started into the view screen, looking to the stars that danced across it. His mind numb from loss. His friends, family and lovers, stolen away. They were all lost to him now. Lost but not forgotten. 

(-_-)

“Captain Spock. Sir, we have news of the New Dawn, she is on a course heading directly for Earth Prime.”

“Redirect our coordinates. Head us to Earth at maximum warp, Mister Zulu.”

Spock was in Med-bay. McCoy had set up a jury rigged mental energy field dampener. According to the good doctor, this dampener neutralized much of the random energy fields surrounding Spock. Thus enabling Spock to find and follow the link back to Jim without the distraction of local and non-local overlapping fields.

“I do want to commend you for your ingenuity Doctor.” Spock did not usually dispense compliments easily. 

Spock lifted the device that looked like a high tech crown with inverted sharp points that pushed into the skull of the wearer.

Scotty came into the bay and placed the portable transporter device on the exam table. “As you requested Captain. Per my original specs. Though I wish I had never created the beastie.”

“We cannot undo the past, Mister Scott. We can only exist in the present. This may be the one element that will allow us to extract Jim from his current position.”

“Do you really mean to find the Captain and beam directly to him?” Scotty did not like this plan.

“Finding the Captain could be problematic. His mental acuity was only beginning to coalesce. Khan’s stronger mental signature will be more easily discernable.

“You have to be barking mad to think that you can best Khan. Spock, he is on his ship surrounded by his crew. What chance to you think you will have?” Scotty was beyond astonished.

“I am not looking for your approval of my initiative, Mister Scott.” Spock looked at Scott while placing the dampener on his head.

“Request permission to accompany the Captain on his highly questionable sortie?” Scott said with strength of mind. 

McCoy remained silent knowing how Spock felt about endangering crew members.

Spock looked from McCoy to Scotty. He knew that the crew was terrified of losing Jim to the psychopath Khan. “This mission has a minimal chance of success, Mister Scott. That is why I was not considering taking anyone with me.” He paused. “I would welcome your assistance in this matter. I recommend that you gather what equipment you deem necessary and report back here.”

“Aye, Captain.” Scotty said and exited the Med-bay hurriedly going to engineering.

“You are being conspicuously quiet,” Spock said to the usually loquacious doctor. 

“You are going to your death to save Jim. What can I say?”

(-_-)

Jim had been following Khan on his shift. Now he sat on the floor of Khan’s suite his back to the bed as Khan showered. Much like his own quarters, Khan’s were comfortable and minimalist in its décor. Jim found his mental processes greatly hindered by his proximity to Khan. Yet he also felt compelled to be as close as possible to the genetically engineered nut case. He still felt a great emptiness where Nyota once inhabited his soul. He feared Spock had also been a victim in Khan’s assault on the Enterprise. Khan had removed him from his ship, but Jim did not know what had transpired during the abduction. Did Khan damage the Enterprise? Where his crew safe? Was Spock dead? He wanted to find a way to kill Khan. It was going to be a very difficult project. Surrounded by uber-genetic enhanced humans who were stronger, faster and intellectually superior to him, any attempt at sabotaging the New Dawn and killing its captain was a suicidal endeavor. 

“Kirk.” Khan smirked down at the mongrel at his feet. “Thinking good thoughts?” 

Jim shot daggers at Khan. 

“You have taken everything and everyone I loved away from me. If I could destroy you and everything you stand for I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Khan removed his towel and slithered onto the bed. He was grotesque in his hubris. Making himself comfortable, he mentally brought Kirk to the surface of the bed.

Shaking in his attempt to keep from following Khan’s mental demands, Kirk was losing the intense mind game.

Kirk lay prone next to Khan, his body jerking and trembling as Khan entered Jim’s memories. He did not try to rip them from Jim’s mind. Instead, he entered the memories one at a time. Corrupting them. Fouling their beauty, denigrating their wholesomeness, destroying the love that had existed as Kirk screamed in agony.

He wanted to die. "Please let me die!" He pleaded with the mad man. As on and on his memories, his life was fractured, fractalized and Jim felt his mind being turned to darkness. There was nothing to fill the ominous void. He stared into the emptiness of his mind and no amount of tears could wash away his grief.

(-_-)

Jim woke chilled. He lay in bed. A tall dark haired, charismatic man lay next to him. His eyes were a laser blue/grey that tore into him. His smile predatory and yet charming in a sinister way. 

“Where is this place?” Kirk heard his own voice sound ineffectual. “Who are you?” 

“My name is John Harrison, Jim. And I’m your lover.” John smiled again. Eyes glistening in anticipation. “Come to me.” Khan was going to enjoy playing his little mind game.


	3. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock searches for Jim. Meanwhile, Khan tries to comfort Jim into trusting him. Spock finds a way, Khan takes charge and Jim is a helpless pawn in the mind games that transpire.

Spock sat in a meditational pose on the med bay exam table. The crown upon his head had multiple electrode points that created a ‘non-energy field’ around his mind. Keeping the local and non-local mental energy fields from affecting his scans as well as boosting his own signals. Scotty had made an adaptation device that linked the crown with the portable transporting device that sat next to him. This combination of apparatuses would enable Spock to do what he wanted. To find Khan. To rescue Jim. Ultimately to bring Khan to justice. Whether that was Vulcan or human justice did not matter to him now. Khan was to pay for the death of his bond mate and the terrible onslaught and crippling agony that affected Jim and himself when he did so. His reign of terror to obliterate the sentient beings of the galaxies that he found ‘of lesser genetic purity’ than his own genetic code had to stop. No matter the cost in lives. Khan had to come to terminus. 

Spock knew that Dr. McCoy and Scotty were in and out of the Med-bay room where they had set up base for their activities. He did not focus on his immediate surroundings. Sending his mind out into the depths of space. Searching for Khan. For the superhuman signal. That hated signal stamped into his mind when Khan had killed Nyota and had ripped Jim away from him.

There, just there. He had found the sign that he was looking for. At last.

(-_-)

Jim stared at fair-skinned man with dark hair. Slowly he rose from the large bed, staggering away. “What is this place?” It was familiar but not. “I don’t remember.” Only darkness and pain haunted his memory. Fear and loss flooded his mind.

“Jim, you have been injured in a battle against our enemies. Your memories will return in time. You need to rest, here with me. Let me care for you. You can trust me, Jim. We are lovers.”

Jim kept moving away slowly. Part of him wanted to stay, to let this man comfort him. Yet there was something inside that felt terribly wrong. A feeling of knowing and not knowing. Of being in danger where there appeared to be no immediate threat. His head ached and he bought his hands to his temples as he closed his eyes. Trying desperately to figure out what was affecting him so negatively. 

He heard the man on the bed shift his position and opening his eyes, he found the man named Harrison placing a robe on and then sitting on the side of the bed. Looking at him with silver blue eyes of such great intensity that you could feel the weight of his stare. This man named John Harrison was an imposing and charismatic figure. Why did Jim not want to trust him? His gut feelings were negative, while the beguiling words of the man he could not remember seemed innocent enough.

“Would you like a mild sedative to help you sleep? You’ve been in a great deal of stress and the fire fight where you were injured was only just this morning.”

“No, I’d rather not be sedated at this time. I’d really like to be alone. Everything feels jumbled.”

“I understand completely.” John said with compassion in his voice. “That door leads to another smaller bedroom. You can sleep in there for now, till you feel more comfortable.”

Jim made his way to the door. Before he opened it, he looked at John. “Thank you for understanding.” Entering the door, he palmed the lock. There was an attached bathroom, a food dispenser and another door to the corridor. He tested it and found it locked from the outside.

Strangely, a feeling that he was under surveillance kept him wary, though there were no obvious cameras in the room. He crawled onto the small bed and curled up. He had never felt so empty. So unable to process anything at all. It was as if someone had wiped his memory clean, but with a dirty cloth. He wanted to trust John Harrison. He really did. Some tiny voice inside said it was wrong. Should he let his fears dictate his life? What was there to fear? He took a deep breath. Unaware that a colorless, tasteless and odorless gas was vented into his room. In moments he as unconscious.

(-_-)

Spock, McCoy and Scotty were in conference planning their next move.

“Khan’s crew would not easily be subdued. Their genetically enhanced strength, speed and intellect will be formidable.” Spock stated.

“I for one am not averse to bending whatever rules that need bending to get this bastard and his crew. He is not only a danger to Jim, but to the Federation and sentient beings everywhere. He won’t stop until he and his people are the apex animals in every known universe.”

“Quite correct, Dr. McCoy. Whatever the cost he must be apprehended.” Spock took the halo from his head. Tapping the mechanism, he wirelessly transmitted the coordinates into the transwarp-beaming device. Standing, he placed the sling strap of the beaming device over his shoulder. “Mister Scott, you will initiate all of our prior stratagems immediately.”

“Aye, Captain. Best of luck, Spock.” Scott said.

Spock touched the transwarp driver and his body shimmered to the New Dawn.

(-_-)

The New Dawn was not overtly concerned about people transwarping onto her. In point-of-fact, the ship, its crew and captain were not concerned that anyone would dare to interfere with their super, superior selves. They were uber-humans. Genetically altered, smarter, faster, stronger; they had nothing to fear from mere mortals. They lived under the banner of hubris.

(-_-)

Spock materialized in a small room adjacent to a master bedroom that Khan had left. He keyed the door and entered into the darkened main bedroom. Jim lay on the bed. Spock could not detect anyone else. Coming to the side of the bed, he touched Jim’s pulse point at his neck; the pulse was slow but steady. Spock sent tendrils of thought toward Jim. Brain function was lethargic and he could make no positive contact. Drugged, Jim’s mind would remain unconsciousness until the drugs had exited his system.

Pulling Jim to the edge of the bed, he drew him into a fireman’s carry over his left shoulder. Spock keyed the transporter device to take him back to the Enterprise when a phaser bolt struck his right shoulder bringing him to his knees and causing him to lose his grip on Jim. Jim fell from his grasp, but quickly Spock intercepted the fall and brought Jim carefully down to the floor with his good arm.

“I didn’t think you’d have the courage to come here, let alone by yourself. Welcome aboard the New Dawn. Spock.” Khan stood in the doorway. His phaser at the ready. “Did you think you could just walk in and take him? He is mine now and there’s nothing that you can do to change that.”

Spock cradled Jim in his uninjured arm. The mounting rage, the lethal hormones of Vulcan defending his mate rose in Spock like a wildfire out of control. Gently laying Jim down, Spock rose and sprang at Khan in one swift motion. Knocking the phaser from Khan’s grasp, he grappled with the super human. Using every ounce of his Vulcan strength, he fought hard, not to subdue Khan, but to kill him.

Khan only smiled like the apex predator that his was. Raining blow upon blow to Spock’s already injured shoulder. Spock shut down as much of the pain as he could. His mind working to counter Khan’s repeated attacks. Finally, he fell at Khan’s feet. Spock pulled the phaser from his side holster and aimed it at Khan.

“You should stay where I position you, Spock. You will always be beneath me.” Khan was all bravado and bluster even with the phaser aimed at his head.

Spock wiped the green blood from his mouth and stood.

“Telshy, to my quarters.” Commanded Khan spoke into a wrist communicator that he wore. “You’ll stay in my brig till I have the time to deal with you.”

“I believe you will find your people have been replaced by my people. There is no one to do you bidding.” Spock glared at Khan. “Mister Scott are all of Khan’s people removed from this ship?” Spock said to the room.

Over the ships com-link Scott replied. “Aye, Captain Spock. All neutralized and removed to the Enterprise holding cells as per you orders.”

“Your transwarp transmitter was easily replicated and used to remove your crew. You are alone Khan. You will stay where I position you.” Spock spoke into his communicator. “Security to Khan’s quarters, I want this man in cuffs.”

Not as smug now that Spock had revealed his hand. Khan could hear the approaching security people in the corridor. Ramming through Spock, Khan hefted Jim in one arm and grabbed the transwarp transmitter in the other. Spock saw what Khan was doing.

The transwarp mechanism hummed to life. Khan keyed in new coordinates and holding Jim began to dematerialize.

“NO!” Spock screamed and vaulted into Khan.

As Scotty and the security team made the doorway, he watched in horror as Spock, Khan and Jim Kirk all dissipated into their molecular structure. Beamed to who knew where?

“Shit!” Scotty exclaimed. “What the hell do we do now?”

(-_-)

Jim awoke in a dark place. He had a headache and his mouth was dry. Several moons were rising in the night sky and their silvery light shown through the glass windows of the shelter that held him. His eyes roamed over the abandoned shelter and the few items it contained. What had happened? Where was he? His last memory was being aboard the ‘New Dawn’. Not much help there.

Standing, he maneuvered himself up against the wall for support as he scouted out his surroundings. In a smaller separate room, he found a Vulcan sitting against one wall his wrists chained above his head. His right shoulder showed a nasty looking phaser wound and his green blood caked into the cloth of his shirt.

“Come away from the Vulcan, Jim.” Harrison said from the doorway.

“What happened? Where are we?” Jim asked as he rubbed gently at his temple. “The last I remember we were on the New Dawn.”

“The New Dawn was breached by this Vulcan and his people. My crew destroyed, the ship overrun and taken from me. We managed to escape but this Vulcan got caught in our transport beam.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“He may be useful as a bargaining chip if his crew find us. Otherwise, he’s just a drain on our resources. Don’t worry about him. Vulcans can live on next to nothing.”

“You’re not going to tend to his wound or…” Jim found Harrison’s total disregard for his prisoner’s well-being to be questionable.

“He’s not really your concern, Jim. Come away from him.” Harrison commanded and reluctantly Jim moved back into the outer large room that was to be his new home.

(-_-)

Jim collapsed near the fire that Harrison had built outdoors. His foraging had brought back vegetation. What looked like a kind of fish species, if fish had faces that appeared vaguely humanoid and a substance that could pass for honey?

“You’re not eating?” Harrison asked.

“Can’t seem to shake this terrible headache. I think I’ll just go lay down inside and rest some more.” Jim ventured. With great effort, he moved back indoors and lay on a mat of lush vegetation that was soft and comfortable.

He saw Harrison leave the camp. He was probably putting up a parameter to keep out predators and catch more unsuspecting creatures to eat.

Jim lay there, when he remembered the Vulcan. “I just can’t.” He said to no one. Getting up he found a mollusk type shell of some kind, which he filled with water, a bit of moss and made his way into the dimly lit room where the prisoner remained captive.

Kneeling, Jim soaked the moss in the water and held it to Vulcan’s lips, pressing the moisture across them. The Vulcan began to suck at the water. With his free hand, Jim turned to the wound, peeling back the fabric to see the ruined flesh. As he touched the fabric mired in green blood, he felt himself physically thrown back. The pain in his temples trebled and his eyes met the dark eyes of the Vulcan.

“Jim.” The Vulcan eyes were soft with concern and filled with pain. “You are alive.” The Vulcan looked filled with joy.”

There was such positive feeling to those words. This Vulcan was not like any other that he’d met. Had he met others? Jim crawled back toward the Vulcan and looked wide-eyed at him.

“Touch my forehead, Jim. Let me heal you. Us.”

(-_-)

Khan returned from his foray into the wilderness of this distant planet. He’d chosen it for the remote location and defensibility. He found Jim curled up on his sleeping platform. Khan could ascertain that Jim was not doing well psychologically. The damage that he had done when he ripped Kirk from Spock’s bond was not getting better. Though Khan had learned enough of the Dark Oblivion to take Kirk away from Spock, he hadn’t the knowledge to heal Kirk.

Moving into the holding area, Khan could see the Vulcan was awake.

“Khan, your inability to help Jim Kirk will lead eventually to his death.”

“You could heal him.” Khan knew that saving Kirk was his way to manipulate the Vulcan. “Or I could just let you both die.”

Spock knew that Khan was ruthless enough to let them die.

“There is no easy way to save Kirk. I have to be in contact with him. In my current condition I could not assist him.”

“You are Vulcan. You can withstand your present conditions.” Khan knew Vulcan physiology.

“You forget that I am half human. Without proper medical attention, water and food. I will weaken as any human would. My Vulcan heritage can only prevail for so long.”

Spock could see Khan calculating his options. He wanted Kirk, but Spock was certain that his desire was not about possession. He wanted desperately to destroy Spock. Taking Jim away from him was the very best kind of triumph for Khan.

“I know the Dark Oblivion process. All I have to do is extract the information out of your mind. You have no ability to stop me at this point.”

Spock looked into the eyes of the megalomaniac. “You can try.” He said with great conviction.

Khan smirked. “You really think that you can withstand my mental incursions? My mental acuity is beyond your imagining.”

“The Dark Oblivion is a mental tradition that was never meant to be used to realize one man’s demented desires. Used by Grand Masters and Mistresses that weld it with great care and only after life times of learning and practice. You use it as a slaughterers knife to destroy lives; there is nothing about your use of it that is acceptable. You are reprehensible and though your DNA is superior; you are a degradation of the human genome. An unworthy specimen, devoid of any redeeming traits. You are beneath me.” Spock though weak and injured would not give Khan the satisfaction of bending before him.

Khan laughed, moving forward he knelt at Spock’s side. Placing his hands on Spock’s temples, Khan brought his brilliant mind to bear against the weakened Vulcan. Pressing his advantage over the vulnerable Vulcan/Human. He would rip the information he needed from Spock’s mind. Leaving him dead or worse, a mental vegetable.

Confident and all consuming, Khan’s mind opened Spock’s, he felt the mental barriers shutter and begin to crumble at his insistent damaging pressure.

The first blow struck Khan squarely on head. Repeatedly the physical blows rained down on him, it did not hurt really; it was just annoying. Khan turned and found Jim Kirk wielding a huge piece of metal piping. Standing, Khan grabbed the pipe and physically lifted Kirk off the ground.

“You little stinking piece of…” Khan was unable to finish his sentence. Dropping the pipe, Jim scrabbled to Spock’s side. The already unlocked manacles fell away from Spock’s wrists.

Spock opened wide the linked between himself and Kirk. A link that they had hidden well from Khan. Spock held his lover tight against him. Together, their anger and rage ripped into Khan’s psyche. They had lost Nyota. Khan had taken the woman they had both loved and shredded her existence.

There was no mercy in their hearts. No shred of forgiveness to stop them; they entered Khan’s mind and holding up mirrors to his brand of the Dark Oblivion they let Khan’s own energy flash into the mirrors that their minds became, sending it back at him. Every dark deed, every terrible thought, every deadly and despicable action he had taken, now redirected back at him with a little extra impetus given by Jim and Spock.

They watched as Khan absorbed all the Dark Oblivion of his own making. Spock yanked Jim from the devastated mind.

“I’ll see if I can find a med kit. I’m not sure what Khan has here, I’m sure he has been here before.” Jim helped lifted Spock from the floor and moved him into the larger room.

“Use the manacles to bind Khan to the wall before you do anything else.” Spock advised. “I don’t trust him or his super genes to be so easily subdued.”

Khan was babbling incoherently when Jim returned and chained him to the wall.

Returning to Spock with the items that he needed, Jim began caring for Spock’s wounded right shoulder.

“This is bad Spock. You need to be in the Med Bay. I don’t have the know-how or the equipment to take care of this serious a blast trauma. The surrounding tissue is already becoming necrotic.

Spock brought Jim down to him. Placing his good left hand on Jim’s temple, he re-initiated the healing process that he had begun when Jim first touched him.

Jim gripped his hand. “You don’t have the strength for this Spock. It can wait.”

“If either of us is to make it out of here alive, this breach between us must be healed. You are my bond mate we have suffered great loss and severe pain. The healing must happen or we will both succumb to the endless sorrow of our shared loss.”

Jim took Spock into his strong embrace. He touched his forehead to Spock’s as his bond mate took the mind meld to deeper levels. Calming, soothing, serenity infused; the feelings, energy and thoughts swirled about Jim and he felt better, though he hadn’t know that he had felt worse. While linked to Spock, Jim ‘saw’ the wound on his body and its great drain upon Spock’s energy reserves. Jim focused his meager talents on healing the wound.

Together Jim and Spock were lost in each other’s souls. Healing the mutual hollow feeling, the loss of Nyota.

Jim opened dazed eyes to the dim light of evening. He smiled as he looked down into Spock’s face, he still held him close. His coloring looked better. Jim remembered everything now. His headache subsiding and his heart still healing from terrible treachery of Khan.

Jim caressed Spock’s elegant right ear. He found the sweep of the cartilaginous shell so intriguing and oddly sensual. He shivered as he remembered losing all hope, forgetting his bond. He remembered Khan’s chaotic intrusion into his mind.

“So maybe destroying you both is my only option.” Khan said from his place in the doorway. “I can do that.”


	4. Healing the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save them both, Kirk must 'Soul Walk' into the heart of Spock. Even as Khan attempts to kill them both. Can they survive the process? Will the Dark Oblivion consume them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will enjoy this final chapter and leave a comment for me if you desire.

Khan stood above them. Causally, he thrust the mangled cuffs that could not hold him at Jim and Spock. Easily Jim deflected the metal from striking them. 

“Prepare yourselves,” Khan said with a churlish smile upon his face. “When I return from feasting on the flesh of the local wild life, I will eat your souls.”

He exited the enclosure. Striding out into the alien planet as if he had not a care in the world.

“He is trying to deceive us,” Spock said in hushed tones. “He was damaged by the Dark Oblivion, he is in a weakened state and vulnerable. He wants us to believe that he is unaffected.”

“Tell me what I can do to help?” Jim asked of Spock. “Is there anything that we can do to further damage him? To completely disable him?” 

“Your mental training is in beginning stages. Even together, we are no match for Khan’s physicality. There is the Dark Oblivion. It is a very strong discipline. I have learned some of the many requirements, but in my present state, Khan would overthrow me. I find it hard to believe he has trained in the discipline. More likely, he has ripped it from the mind of a practitioner. If that is the case there are a few options open to us.”

“Years of learning cannot be circumvented. Even I know that.” Jim said as he used an antiseptic wipe from the med kit to clean up Spock’s wound.

Spock did not flinch as the cleansing chemicals entered deep into his injury. 

“So what are our options?” Jim asked quietly.

“You could leave this area and seek shelter, while I distract him.”

“Not going to happen.” Jim was adamant.

“There is the ‘Soul Walk’. It does not come highly recommended. Yet it could offer us the combined strength of my learning amplified in you.”

“And the drawback? There is always drawbacks in these deals with the devil.” Jim smiled as he wrapped Spock’s injured shoulder and placed his arm in a make shift sling.

“One or both of us could die rather spectacularly.” 

“Well that sounds like the ticket to me. Let’s go with the soul walk.”

(-_-)

“Scans have finally produced a trajectory Mister Scott. Permission to alter course and follow?” Lieutenant Chekov requested.

“Aye, Chekov. Set us on course. Sulu take her to warp factor nine.” Scott sat uncomfortably in the Captain’s chair. It wasn’t his place. Spock and Kirk would be back on the bridge soon. Everything would find equilibrium. Captured or killed Khan would pay for his crimes against the crew of the Enterprise, Scott preferably the latter.

(-_-)

“We embark upon a journey.” Spock said as he sat comfortably across from Jim. Spock’s good hand intertwined with Jim’s and slowly they brought their foreheads together. 

“We take this journey willingly, with hearts and minds embracing the Dark Oblivion.” Jim repeated the words Spock had taught him. The ritual began.

“Opening to you, my bond mate. Opening all so that you may enter in.” Spock lowered the vails that separated his mind from Jim Kirk. He dropped the barriers that held his essence, his spirit intact. 

(-_-)

Jim found himself in a vaulted chamber. It was magnificent the walls were hung with art, swaths of color, vast images of astrophysics charts, endless expanses of sciences, logic extrapolations and a driving curiosity that would never be quenched. He wanted to weep at the complex and beatific expanse that was his lover’s spirit, Spock’s soul. 

“Timendan.” He used Spock’s remembered name. Only family and bond mates were privy to one’s remembered name. “Timendan?” He called again. There was no answer. He had hoped, but no matter, he had to move on. To Soul Walk, one had to come to occupy the very center of your bond mate’s soul by any means possible. This was so one hundred, to the hundredth power dangerous for both of them. Especially because Jim was so inexperienced in these spiritual/intellectual matters. 

“Go slowly,” Spock had advised him. “Time is not linear within the soul. React to everything that you encounter there with your genuine self.”

“My genuine self.” Jim said. He followed the path that seemed to him to be the correct one. Every step brought him towards his goal or further from it. He had no way of knowing.

“Trust to the connection that exists between us, Jim. Hold to it.” Spock had admonished.

(-_-)

Khan returned to find Kirk and Spock connected in a frozen tableau. Seated face to face. Foreheads touching, they were barely breathing. He grabbed Kirk and dragged him away. Drawing his serrated hunting knife from its thigh holder, he placed it over Kirks beating heart and pressed. Blood flowered from the tiny injury. No, this was too simple, too easy. Khan sat on the floor drawing Kirk closer to drape him over his thighs. Maybe he could interrupt whatever it was that they were attempting. He brought his hand to Kirk’s temple and closed his eyes. Concentrating he compressed the energy of the Dark Oblivion into his service.

(-_-)

“Jim.”

Kirk listened as a voice reverberated through the many chambers of the soul. It sounded like a distressed Spock; he normally did not express that emotion. Jim remained quiet. Senses alert.

“Jim, help me. Khan has invaded our thoughts.”

Kirk’s heart began to race. Adrenaline pumping. *Where are you?* He thought, uncertain if he should draw attention to himself as he turned, trying to determine the location of the sound.

Quiet. It was too quiet. Was this reality or a part of the ‘walk’? A test within a test? Spock had said to stay the course, to find the center. He moved on, quickening his steps. The report of an explosion came from his left and the subsequent shock wave blew him against the wall. The wind knocked out of him, he lay stunned and breathless. When he was finally able to sit up there was a warm wetness on his right temple and his vision wavered making him dizzy.

“Since when does a soul have explosions?” Jim said to no one as he stood. “Stay the course.” Kirk moved on. Leaning a bit on the wall as he make his way. The dizziness dissipated, replaced by a pounding headache.

*Just how far down the rabbit hole do we have to go?* Jim thought as he moved soundlessly, going forward. Turning a corner, he found something unique. The walls, floors and ceiling were alive with what looked like pumping arterial structures, which were the size of his thigh. A green tinge to the fluid that flowed through these structures begged the fact that it probably was a representation of Spock’s blood. He touched the closest structure, it felt warm and Jim could feel a mental comfort from the touch.

“Kirk.” The unmistakable voice of Khan reverberated through the chambers.

“Kirk, I have Spock and I will destroy him if you don’t surrender yourself.”

“Do I engage the psychopath, Spock? How can he possibly ‘have’ you here? Even with his Dark Oblivion, I don’t think Khan has the abilities to affect you here.” 

Jim ran his hand along the arterial structure. “I’m not going to let him win, Spock.” With his meager talents, he sent his affirmative and positive thoughts towards his bond mate. In return he felt his headache weaken and sooth itself away. 

“Thank you.” Jim knew Timendan could ‘hear’ him.

Kirk saw a tall figure come into view. Jim huffed a strong breath and mentally squared his emotional strength. He knew he was no match for Khan in the real world, but this would not be a physical confrontation. This would be a battle of wits and will in the soul of his friend, lover and first officer.

“Really, Kirk. Hiding away from me isn’t going to prevent me from destroying you and Spock.”

As he came into view, covered in what looked like green blood, Khan smiled brutally.

“I think you over estimate your powers here.” Jim commented without a trace of anxiety in his voice. 

Jim felt pressure tighten about his neck blocking his airway as he felt his body sink to the surface he was standing on.

“I think you are over confident in how the world works. The weak succumb, the strong flourish. That is as it always has been. Survival isn’t for the faint of heart.”

(-_-)

Khan tightened his grip around Kirk’s throat. The pallor in Kirk’s face made him look so very young. The blush of bluish coloring forming around his lips belied his lack of oxygenation, severe lack.

Khan smiled down at Jim lying across his thighs, slowly dying of asphyxiation. 

With his good left hand, Spock struck swiftly into Khan’s body, obliterating his right kidney. Khan roared in shock and pain. Rolling Kirk off him, he turned to counter attack Spock.

Superhuman blood splattered everywhere as Jim drew in deep breaths of life giving air. Spock continued to press his advantage, a rounding kick catching Khan in the rib cage, throwing him far away from Kirk. Control and chaos warred in Sock’s eyes. Khan pulled himself up off the floor as Spock approached him.

(-_-)

Jim could breathe again. He gathered himself up and scanned for Khan. Nothing. Jim felt a sense of urgency coming from Spock. Standing, he pushed to his feet and stumble – walked towards his goal. 

(-_-)

Grappling, Khan and Spock were both not fully functional. Khan was bleeding profusely and Spock was taking every advantage he could to draw Khan physically away from Jim. He did not temper his rage. This man had killed Nyota. Shredding her life. Ripped Jim from him and tried to break the bond that Spock had forged. Repeatedly Spock struck Khan, the superhuman absorbing some blows and deflecting others.

Khan grabbed Spock’s injured right shoulder in a vice-like grip. The pain of it brought Spock to his knees as Khan, for once, found some small advantage.

(-_-)

Jim sensed rather than felt the inhumane conflict that was taking place mere meters from where his body lay upon the floor of the enclosure. His focus ran ahead of him, Spock’s soul seemed endless and beatifically sublime. Some small part of him wanted nothing more than to stay here in these chambers of wonder and rest. Sleeping away the pain in his body and the heartache, he still felt at Nyota’s death. Spock’s spirit surrounded him and comforted him, urging him forward lightly.

*My lover, my captain, my soul mate. Our bond grows stronger as you near your answer. I feel your struggles. Know I am with you and will remain so no matter where our journey takes us. I am with you, Jim. Always. With. You.* Spock’s thoughts were gentle, tinged with his own sadness.

Jim smiled. He knew that Spock suffered too, at their great loss; Spock felt a deep guilt that he had not been able to protect his bond mates.

*Khan’s attack was ruthless. You did everything in your power to prevent him from killing Nyota.* Jim thought. *If you had taken Vulcan lovers, instead of humans.* Jim knew that the untrained humans had left Spock vulnerable. One Vulcan against Khan, not good odds.

*I chose with my heart, I chose wisely, Jim. Strength of spirit drew me to each of you.* Spock’s energy was fading. His life force ebbing. 

Jim sensed that Spock was losing his battle with Khan. *NO.* His mind rippled with energy. It cascaded and surged like the waves of the sea, soft in motion, yet with the deadly destructive force of tsunami tidal waters crushing with unbelievable power. Jim felt Spock’s mind in his. There was no separation, two bodies: one mind. 

*I Am.* Jim thought. *Spock, I Am.* Jim found what he was looking for. *I am the center of your soul. The vertex of your life.* Jim merged perfectly with Spock and as Spock wielded his own understanding of the Dark Oblivion, Jim amplified it tenfold.

Together they were more potent, more powerful than ever Khan could dream of being. He had stolen his Dark Oblivion as Spock had surmised. He could not control its many intricacies. Its nuances. Spock held the Dark Oblivion in his mind and brought it to bear on the superhuman with devastating effect. He paired away the outer layers of Khan’s mind. Finding the inner thoughts devoid of compassion for any but his own crew. Their superhuman DNA his only deciding factor in his commitment to them. 

(-_-)

Jim came to awareness in the arms of his first officer. His lover embraced him, applying a chaste kiss upon his injured temple. 

“I thought you said the Spirit Walk could be fatal?” Jim queried. Feelings of doubt spinning in his head.

“If you could not discover the truth, you could become lost in my soul. Once lost there, your demise would result in mine as well. Believe me, Jim. It was very deadly choice for both of us if you had not be able to find center. It felt a simple task looking back, yet many have tried and most have failed.”

Jim nestled into the warmth of Spock’s embrace. “So we have won?” Jim felt the peace and contentment that flowed between Spock and himself.

“Yes, we have emerged victorious, Jim. I have contacted the Enterprise; she was under way having determined our location on her own. Everyone is most enthusiastic to be re-united with us.”

Jim scanned the room to find Khan in a far corner of the room. He had thought that Spock would have killed the man in the most gruesome way possible. He knew of Spock’s rage at the death of Nyota. Yet there the superhuman was, his torso tightly bound where Spock had made sure that the profuse bleeding would not kill the product of human engineering.

“I thought I’d wake to find his ass dead.” Jim pouted. “Why didn’t you finish him? He would not have shown us any mercy.”

“Many believe the ‘Dark Oblivion’ to be the epitome of the negative aspects of spirit. Darkness being associated with the undesirable traits. Yet that is far from the truth. Dark matter, dark energy are the forces that drive creation. You know from personal experience, Jim, that life is rule not the exception. And while I was tempted to eradicate the life form we know as Khan, it came to me that he might serve a greater purpose.”

Kirk squinted his beautiful eyes to stare at Spock. “What did you do?” He was almost afraid to find out. 

“His creators believed that an Alpha male with incredible strength of mind and body would be the answer to their war-torn world. We know that they were wrong. It produced heart-less, compassionless entities that ruthlessly determined that they were only worthy of life. Killing all those beneath their standards. They lacked empathy.”

“I infused Khan’s mind with empathy, but not a common empathy, an over powering empathy. His imperative now will be to help, to heal, to bring his strength and power do everything he can to sustain life in any and all its many forms.”

Jim was seeing the logic in Spock’s actions.

“He will live an exceptionally long life, devoting himself to assisting all living things. A fitting tribute to our Nyota. A woman of unparalleled intelligence and compassion.” Spock smiled as Khan came awake and aware of them.

Khan stood approaching them.

Jim attempted to disengage from Spock so that he could protect his lover. Spock held him still.

Khan’s eyes were no longer a steely grey. They shown with a blue-greyness made shiny with unshed tears.

“You’ve been injured, by me. I beg your forgiveness. Let me find the med kit so that I can help you both.” Khan touched them. The fingers of his long hand gentling the injured Star Fleet officers. Standing he began his search for the elusive med kit. 

“I don’t know Spock; this is going to take some real getting used to.”

“Indeed.” Spock held his lover close. Revenge was never his ultimate desire. Balance was imperative. Jim finding his true position in Spock’s soul had been a revelation. The nurturing of that bond was what was important now. He could not let Khan’s death be a part of him.

“Nyota would be pleased.” Jim whispered into the shell of Spock’s ear.

Spock had taken a catastrophic enemy, converting him to a potential friend. What better tribute to his lost bond-mate.


End file.
